


Во веки вечные

by fistroult



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Red String of Fate, SebaCiel - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistroult/pseuds/fistroult
Summary: Ты только мой.Снова и снова ты приходишь в этот мир ради меня.Чтобы служить мне.И отдавать меня в руки смерти.Неважно, где и когда, но в каждой новой жизни я найду тебя, и мы снова сыграем в эту игру.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Во веки вечные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everlong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245335) by [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite). 



> Посвящаю этот перевод прекрасному оригиналу, который захватил меня с первых строк.

**~ *~ Древний Египет, 1340 год до н. э. ~*~**

Он опустился на колени у кровати младшего брата, поджав под себя ноги, и смочил лоскут льняной ткани в тазу с водой, которую слуги набрали в Ниле. Он наблюдал, как длинные темные ресницы затрепетали, коснувшись гладких загорелых щек, и Сиэль приоткрыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— Тише... — зашептал Себастьян, промокая пот с пылающего лица Сиэля краем накидки, сшитой из шкуры леопарда, и размазывая вокруг глаз угольно-черную подводку и зеленую как павлиньи перья краску. Прохладным лоскутом, смоченным в воде, он провел по разгоряченной коже, смывая с нее последние свидетельства принадлежности к царской семье. — Заражение на вашей ноге от падения с колесницы почти исцелилось после того, как врач осмотрел вас, пустил кровь и напоил молоком, взятым у служанки. Народ молится за вас богине Сехмет и уже принес ей множество богатых даров. Но жар никак не спадает.

— Я умираю, Себастьян, — прервал своего сводного брата десятилетний фараон, морщась от колющей прохлады, и вздохнул, жалея, что никак не удается передохнуть от кипящего пламени загробного мира, текущего по его венам. — Стоит только прикрыть глаза, и я вижу, как передо мной проносятся поля Иалу. С каждой минутой мое сердце все больше и больше отягощается чувством вины и бесчестья. Моим подданным нужно больше храмов. Еще столько торговых путей не открыто, а войн — не выиграно.

— Если оставаться в постели, то вряд ли что-то получится, о Величайший из всех правителей, — поддразнил его Себастьян, выжимая льняную ткань, а потом смачивая кончики пальцев в ароматических маслах, которые оставил жрец. Он растер масла между подушечками и причесал руками волосы брата, осторожно потягивая за свалявшиеся влажные пряди, пока они не распутаются. Нежным движением Себастьян пригладил темные локоны и в порыве искреннего обожания коснулся мальчишеского лица, не спеша убрать руку. Ведь Сиэля он любил и почитал больше всех людей на земле. Больше своей будущей невесты, больше остальных братьев и сестер. Даже больше самого Осириса.

Впервые они встретились во время приема фараона. Сонный наследник трона, пятилетний Сиэль, пришел на кухню, где Себастьян помогал своей матери-служанке раскладывать инжир по десертным блюдам. Он спросил, правда ли, что у него есть сводный брат, и потребовал ответа. Опасаясь, что мать Себастьяна навлекла на себя гнев фараона, слуги вытолкнули вперед восьмилетнего ребенка, заставив его говорить. Сиэль взял Себастьяна за руку, отвел в свои покои и приказал присматривать за ним пока он спит, ведь с раннего детства наследника мучили кошмары. Одна ночь превратилась в неделю, а недели растянулись в года. И если до встречи с Сиэлем Себастьян знал лишь презрение, жестокость и нищету, то после он открыл для себя нежность, принятие, утешение и дружбу.

— Не зови меня так. Только не ты... — еле слышно прохрипел Сиэль со звенящей болью в голосе и ослабевшими руками схватился за живот. — Если я и дальше буду страдать... мое сердце... Себастьян, ты ведь знаешь, что происходит после смерти. На одну чашу весов Анубис положит мое сердце, а на другую перо. И мое сердце перевесит, ведь его отягощает бремя моих многочисленных поражений. Тогда Ам-мит набросится на меня с крокодильими зубами, разорвет на куски львиными когтями, и я не увижу вечную жизнь. Умоляю, ты должен помочь мне... Я... я... так боюсь, — запинаясь, прошептал Сиэль, распахнув в ужасе сверкающие от непролитых слез глаза. По его дрожащему подбородку и непрестанному глотанию было заметно, что выдержка начинает изменять Сиэлю. Он несколько раз моргнул, и по щекам потекли крохотные соленые капли, посыпавшиеся из глаз, и казалось, что даже это причиняет ему боль.

Разрешить ситуацию можно было только одним способом. Себастьян был готов пойти на этот шаг без колебаний. Ради Сиэля. Он позабыл, что был всего лишь тринадцатилетним внебрачным ребенком и сводным братом болезненного фараона, которого обожали подданные, и что все обвинят его в хладнокровном убийстве Сиэля ради престола. За это визирь лишит Себастьяна головы, но физическая боль даже близко не сравнится с повисшим на сердце грузом — пыткой, в которую превратится жизнь без Сиэля. А вечная жизнь без него и того хуже. Опустошенное, измученное чувством вины сердце Себастьяна перевесит чашу весов, и Ам-мат будет пировать уже на его костях.  
  
— Я сделаю это. 

Мгновенно повисла тишина, и эта минута по ощущениям растянулась в вечность, которую им уже никогда не провести вместе. Себастьян взял маленькие хрупкие ладони брата в свои, поднес их к губам и прошептал напутственную молитву, желая Сиэлю благополучно добраться до полей Иалу. Устроив руки на кровати, он подложил под правую любимую детскую игрушку Сиэля и поправил ткань под телом фараона, убедившись, что он не дернется.

— Себастьян, будет больно?

— Нет, — солгал он, судорожно втянув воздух и схватив обеими руками каменную подушку. — Только прошу, отвернитесь. Мне так легче, если вы не будете смотреть.

  
**~*~ Римская империя, 65 год н. э. ~*~**

О damnatio ad bestias можно уже забыть: не львы с острыми когтями станут причиной смерти этого старика, а скорее десятки тысяч шагов, которые нужно пройти от Тиволи до Колизея. Себастьян надеялся, что он не свалится и не умрет от истощения, ведь перспектива нести на себе дряхлое тело мученика-христианина к Нерону его пугала.

Старик вновь споткнулся. Уже одиннадцатый раз за этот день. И в пятый раз Себастьян опустился на колено, чтобы помочь ему встать.

— Мне хватит сил подняться самому, Себастьян, — гордо сказал стоящий на четвереньках Сиэль, с вызовом глядя на него. Скрюченными морщинистыми пальцами он цеплялся за землю, очевидно расстроенный своим слабым стареющим телом.

— Не имею никаких сомнений, но помощь, что я тебе дарую, проистекает не из жалости, а из практических соображений. Чем быстрее ты поднимешься на ноги, тем быстрее я избавлюсь от своего бремени.

— Через что же тебе довелось пройти, что для тебя люди — это бремя... — хрипло заворчал Сиэль, хватаясь за протянутую руку легионера и поднимаясь.

Себастьян промолчал. Сколько же человек, подобных Сиэлю, он отправил на верную смерть за последние пять лет? Сотню? А может сотню тысяч? В ответ Себастьян лишь фыркнул и расправил его шерстяную тунику, доходящую до колен.

— У тебя есть семья? — спросил старик после очередного часа в молчании. Он лежал на истоптанной дороге, пока Себастьян искал подходящую ветвь оливы, которую старик мог бы использовать как трость. На валяющиеся и гниющие на земле ветки он даже не смотрел — весьма вероятно, что они сломаются даже под весом такого высохшего старика. Металлическим клинком Себастьян отпилил крепкий сук от ствола оливы и отдал его Сиэлю, а после вручил ему флягу с водой, чтобы тот утолил жажду.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он, на автомате вытирая грязь с лица Сиэля рукавом льняной нательной рубашки. — А у тебя?

— Больше нет. Поймали несколько недель назад. Мою супругу, детей, внуков. Всех. — прохрипел Сиэль.

Впервые за все время, что они знакомы, его голос дрогнул. И Себастьян был уверен, что вовсе не пройденный ими путь тому виной. Он обхватил Сиэля рукой за талию, помогая ему удержаться, и они двинулись дальше.

Себастьян ошибся насчет Сиэля. Старик был совершенно не похож на всех остальных. Не пытался обратить Себастьяна в свою веру, не пробовал сбежать, не умолял сохранить ему жизнь, а, напротив, весьма смело смотрел в лицо смерти. Даже с неким благородством, словно в нем текла кровь королей.

Много лет на Себастьяне висело бремя его страданий, и он все же решился рассказать старику свою историю.

— У меня была семья. Я выжил, после того, как десятая часть моего легиона пала в последней битве. После этого от меня отреклись. Это называется damnatio memoriae — наказание хуже смерти, ведь тебя намеренно забывают те, кого ты любишь, под гнетом стыда и непомерного унижения. 

Себастьян крепче сжал костлявый бок Сиэля, на автомате впиваясь пальцами все сильнее с каждым словом. А потом он вдруг замер. Как же эгоистично, как легкомысленно с его стороны говорить о дурной судьбе, когда старика всего через несколько часов постигнет участь гораздо хуже.

Себастьян почувствовал укол острых ребер, когда Сиэль снова споткнулся и заскользил ниже в его руках. Перед ними возник фасад величественного Колизея из травертинового мрамора, освещенный закатным солнцем. И в уставшем лице мученика, в его нахмуренных от усилия седых бровях, в том, как он упорно делал шаг за шагом, легионер видел...

Гордость. Силу. Такую знакомую устремленность. Не как у легионера, нет. Как у предводителя.

Сиэль резко остановился, тяжело опираясь на ветвь, сделал два глубоких вдоха и посмотрел на Себастьяна. 

— Я буду тебя помнить. 

С губ старика впервые за весь их путь сорвался жалобный стон, и вся решимость Себастьяна рассыпалась на куски. Он подхватил Сиэля на руки и понес его навстречу гибели. Длинные серебристо-голубые влажные пряди цеплялись за металлическую кирасу бывшего центуриона, и когда старик уснул, Себастьян начал мысленно возносить молитвы Морте с просьбами забрать смертного и подарить ему вечный покой, который он заслужил. Но как только раздался рев толпы с жестокой арены, старик пошевелился.

— Мы на месте, — Сиэль говорил ровно, практически не повышая голоса, потому что он не спрашивал.

Он утверждал.

Сам того не осознавая, Себастьян прижал его ближе к себе. Крепче. Даже когда он увидел, как к ним приближаются знакомые легионеры, желающие забрать его ношу.

— Будет больно? — спросил Сиэль и потянулся сухими скрюченными пальцами к лицу Себастьяна, чтобы тот наклонился поближе, и можно было прочесть в его блестевших в лунном свете глазах всю правду.

— Нет, — ответил Себастьян, а потом добавил. — Совсем немного. Обещаю... 

Он видел этих свирепых монстров. Их морили голодом. Львы набросятся на старика и, возможно, он лишится сознания до того... до того...

— Ты останешься? — с трудом выговорил Сиэль, когда двое легионеров грубо выхватили его из рук Себастьяна. В его голубых глазах, пусть и затуманенных белесыми катарактами, читалась откровенная мольба. Может старик и был почти слеп, но Себастьян чувствовал, что только Сиэль видит его настоящего.

— Да! — крикнул он старику, когда его поглотил мрак темного туннеля, ведущего к амфитеатру. — Я найду тебя! 

Сейчас был вечер, и слишком поздно кормить животных. Из-за темноты они уже стали сонными и вялыми, так что вряд ли император получил бы то шоу, которого так ждал. Поэтому Сиэля запрут в темнице, а Себастьян придет и найдет его. Накормит. Поговорит. Расскажет обо всех своих секретах. Разочарованиях. Надеждах на будущее. Себастьян пообещает. Пообещает жить за себя и за этого старика, раз его время подошло к концу.

— О чем ты там задумался, Михаэлис? — усмехнулся дородный помощник. — Ты что, не слышал? Сегодня вечером Нерон устраивает сумеречные казни. Всех христиан прибьют гвоздями к крестам и подожгут. А в свете их горящих тел на арене сойдутся в бою гладиаторы.

  
**~*~ Испания, 1348 год н. э. ~*~**

Как только начало смеркаться, и во всех окнах в округе запылали крошечные огоньки свечей, Себастьян устало побрел по тропе к своему маленькому дому. Добравшись до крыльца, он оперся спиной на крепкий косяк, с тяжелым вздохом сбросил сапоги, снял широкополую шляпу, стянул капюшон и маску с клювом. Всю свою одежду, вместе с тяжелым, натертым воском плащом и тростью, Себастьян запихнул в большой деревянный ящик у двери и оставил проводить ночь на улице.

Не услышав громкой радости сына, которая обычно приветствовала его по возвращении домой, он тихо вошел внутрь. В углу единственной комнаты скудно обставленного дома стоял накрытый на двоих стол. За ним в свете огарка свечи сидел мальчик, где-то около четырех лет от роду. Он спал, свесив ноги со стула и сложив руки под головой, а с его губ срывались тихие посвистывающие вздохи.

Себастьяну было больно оставлять Сиэля день за днем дома, особенно с тех пор, как несколько месяцев назад почила его мать. Но такая работа — не место для ребенка. По крайней мере, дома сын был в безопасности от зловонного духа, что распространяла чума. В их жилище поддерживалась чистота, а крысы обходили его стороной. Там, где стены немного просели, Себастьян прибил доски, чтобы ни один грызун не просочился внутрь. Он даже принес кота — еще юного и игривого. И пусть у Сиэля была на него аллергия, это все же лучше, чем ничего. К тому же, кот стал для мальчика отличным другом и защитником от возможных паразитов. За последние две недели угроза заразиться снизилась; в их городе был замечен всего один случай великой чумы, поэтому Себастьян и другие чумные врачи были уверены, что эпидемия близится к завершению. Скоро они с Сиэлем смогут начать жизнь с чистого листа, ну и кот конечно тоже...

Сегодня правда он не вышел встречать Себастьяна как обычно. Не стал виться вокруг ног, требуя дать объедки или хотя бы ласково почесать его за ушком, и это показалось странным. Хотя теперь, когда Себастьян подошел ближе к столу, он смог, хоть и смутно, разглядеть лежащего под стулом сына кота. Он свернулся в помятый клубок и выглядел совершенно измученным проделками мальчика, что бы там не пришло ему в голову за день. 

Себастьян удовлетворенно вздохнул и посмотрел на Сиэля, чувствуя, как в груди поднимаются любовь и гордость. Сиэль был худым, даже слишком, и сейчас, когда у него с плеча свисала отцовская рубашка, это было заметно еще сильнее. Но даже после потери и тяжелой зимы истощенный Сиэль не утратил своего оптимизма. И его надежда на светлое будущее подпитывала и отца.

— Сиэль, — ласково прошептал Себастьян.

Он поцеловал сына в висок, и пробежался пальцами по костлявой руке ребенка, подхватывая ткань рубашки и возвращая ее на место, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть защитить от сквозняка, который каким-то образом все равно проникал сквозь щели в стенах. Под тонкой тканью Себастьян сразу же заметил мокрые от пота волосы и вздутия на коже.

Нет, нет, нет, нет... это невозможно. Когда он уходил сегодня утром, Сиэль и кот были в полном порядке. Себастьян поджал губы, мысленно молясь богу и надеясь, что ошибся, но когда тяжелая рубашка сползла со спины, обнажив плечи и позвоночник, у него перехватило дыхание. Он горестно покачал головой. Шорох был настолько громким, что ребенок проснулся и заерзал на стуле, который заскрипел ножками по полу. Кот даже не шелохнулся.

— Папочка, ты вернулся домой, — прохрипел Сиэль, поднимая голову с колыбели своих рук. Нежная искренняя улыбка сына была такой милой, что Себастьян, не помня себя, схватил мальчика и крепко сжал в объятиях, желая лишь забрать чуму себе. Забрать всю ту агонию, которую скоро начнет испытывать Сиэль.

— Мне больно, папочка, — поморщился Сиэль, но все равно попытался слабо обнять в ответ. Двигаясь через силу, он обвил ногами талию отца и положил голову ему на плечо. Сиэль дважды закашлялся, и Себастьян почувствовал что-то мокрое на шее. 

— Много людей сегодня спас?

"Ни одного, кто хоть что-то бы для меня значил", — подумал Себастьян, сглатывая застрявший в горле ком. 

— Не сегодня, мой дорогой, — хрипло ответил он, усаживая Сиэля обратно на стул и изо всех сил стараясь не замечать тень смерти, которая прилипла к сыну как вторая кожа. 

В голубых глазах мальчика все еще не потускнела искра, и Себастьян надеялся, что и его собственный свет еще горел. Проводить в пустых страхах те последние часы, которые ему остались, не принесут ребенку никакой пользы.

Сиэль моргнул. Его глаза выглядели уставшими, а веки — отяжелевшими, будто ему стоило огромных усилий не уснуть, когда отец рядом. 

— Ничего страшного, папочка, ты спасешь их завтра, — пробормотал Сиэль, зевая. — Хотел бы я вырасти таким же сильным и храбрым как ты.

— Тогда тебе нужно кушать, — прошептал Себастьян, чувствуя, как сердце разбивается на куски за будущее, которого у его сына уже никогда не будет. — Давай приправлю суп. Будет гораздо вкуснее. Я сейчас. 

Себастьян взял их миски и пошел на улицу. Сиэль не стал спорить и даже не спросил, куда отец пошел. Рука нырнула в деревянный ящик и продиралась сквозь рабочую одежду, пока не нащупала знакомую книгу в кожаном переплете. Красная нить, служившая когда-то закладкой в Библии, теперь лежала вдоль края желтых потрепанных страниц. Себастьян открыл книгу и на одиннадцатом стихе двадцать девятой главы пророка Иеремии увидел когда-то благоухавшие розовые лепестки, похожие на копья.

Ибо только Я знаю намерения, какие имею о вас, говорит Господь, намерения во благо, а не на зло, чтобы дать вам будущность и надежду.

— Все ложь! — выплюнул Себастьян. 

Чем дальше он читал стих, тем сложнее было видеть из-за выступивших на глазах слез. Без Сиэля у него не было будущего. Его охватила знакомая пустота и тянущееся откуда-то изнутри чувство дежа вю, которое только усилилось, когда Себастьян схватил сушеный олеандр и уронил священную книгу на землю. Один за другим он отрывал лепестки, давил в руке и рассыпал их разлагающиеся тела над чашками. Когда Себастьян вернулся в дом, то увидел, как Сиэль стонет, схватившись за живот.

— Ты голоден, нужно поесть, — сказал он, поставив тарелки на стол рядом с ними и подвигаясь ближе к сыну, чтобы помочь ему сидеть прямо.

— Я не голоден, папочка. Я так устал. Мне плохо. 

— Всего пару ложек, Сиэль. Тебе хватит.

— И холодно, — захныкал ребенок, хотя с него пот лился градом и капал на стол, на который он оперся локтями.

Себастьян поднял Сиэля со стула и посадил к себе на колени, баюкая, как делал много раз, когда он был еще малышом. 

— Открой ротик, мой дорогой. Всего пара ложек. Смотри, я тоже ем. Как ты думаешь я вырос таким большим и сильным? 

Себастьян съел четыре полных ложки.

Ему пришлось открывать Сиэлю рот, и даже так с ложки его покормить не удавалось. Тогда Себастьян окунул палец в миску и понемногу распределял суп по языку: один раз, потом еще и еще. С осторожностью, избегая набухшего узелка, который уже образовался, Себастьян потер горло ребенка большим пальцем, помогая ему сглотнуть. Когда все лепестки смертоносного цветка, плавающие на поверхности супа, оказались съедены, он принялся молча качать сына на руках.

Как только Себастьян почувствовал легкое головокружение, то перенес Сиэля на кровать и положил на спину. Сам он встал на колени, смахнул мокрые пряди с прекрасного, напоминающегося сердце лица и прижался губами к пылающему лбу. По его щекам катились слезы, а когда у Сиэля сбилось дыхание, Себастьян заплакал во весь голос. Его наполненное горечью сердце разбивалось на части и падало в вечный мрак.

— Папочка, будет больно? — получилось прохрипеть у Сиэля, но его было едва слышно. 

— Нет, — солгал Себастьян. 

Не так, как могло бы быть, оставь он сына на милость Бога.

Послышался вздох облегчения, и тело Сиэля обмякло.

  
**~*~ Франция 1430 год н. э. ~*~**

— Сиэль, это ловушка! — прокричал Себастьян ему в лицо, вцепившись руками в шлем друга. Он пытался удержать его на месте, пока солдат безуспешно вырывался из его крепкой хватки. — Ты не можешь пойти к ней! Тебе ее не спасти...!

Себастьян грубо повернул голову Сиэля в сторону, и они оба с ужасом смотрели, как в десятой доле лиги от них окружали их арьергард. Как какой-то лучник стащил Жанну д'Арк с лошади и ударил об землю. В наступившем хаосе Себастьян улучил идеальный момент, когда Сиэль отвлекся, и потащил его дальше в лес.

— Но мы должны, Себастьян! — продолжал протестовать Сиэль, с трудом размахивая руками в тяжелой броне, распугивая притаившихся на гнездах птиц. — Если мы не сделаем это, то все окажется напрасным!

Себастьян прижал Сиэля к огромному дубу, протиснув прикрытое латами колено между бедер невысокого солдата, и посмотрел в его безумные глаза лихорадочным пронзительным взглядом. 

— Неправда. Мы будем сражаться! Да, сейчас мы несем потери, но...

— Да я совсем не о том, глупец! — выплюнул Сиэль, наконец-то обмякая в объятиях Себастьяна.

— Так расскажи мне, черт побери! Сиэль, мы знаем друг друга вот уже четырнадцать лет! Четырнадцать! Три года назад мы вступили в армию. Ты взял с меня обещание, что я никогда тебе не солгу. Ты — мой товарищ, мой брат по оружию. Так что же ты скрываешь от меня?

Себастьян всегда знал, что этот день настанет. Что однажды разум Сиэля станет погибелью для него. Для них обоих. Он знал, что попал в пучину неприятностей с того самого утра, когда синеволосый мальчик уговорил Себастьяна улизнуть из сада, принадлежавшего его бедному отцу, и украсть свежие булочки с соседского подоконника. Но когда Сиэлю удалось избежать наказания от суровой служанки, которая, обнаружив их с измазанными шоколадом лицами, обрушила весь свой гнев на соседского хвастуна, позабыв про них, Себастьян понял, что Сиэль не только опасен, но еще и гениален.

— Лучше бы тебе не....

— Говори. Бургундцам хватит нескольких минут, чтобы захватить этот лес.

— Пророчество, Себастьян... Францию спасет невинная дева, что она способна творить чудеса, — напомнил ему Сиэль тоном, полным снисходительности.

Себастьян усмехнулся, прервав Сиэля, опустил колено и освободил друга. 

— Пророчество не совсем верно. Да, спасет кто-то невинный, но совсем не дева.

Себастьян многозначительно улыбнулся своему другу, хотя их положение к шуткам совершенно не располагало.

— О, замолкни и слушай, — приказал Сиэль, почувствовав, как завибрировал нагрудник Себастьяна, когда он ударил по нему перчаткой. — Франция не знала побед уже несколько поколений. Судьба страны зависела от того, выиграем мы битву при Орлеане или нет. Были испробованы все благоразумные образцовые варианты, но тщетно. Отчаяние толкнуло нас на этот путь. Взять крестьянку-простолюдинку и поставить ее во главе поверженной армии, утверждая, что она слышала голоса святых! Разве был у меня другой выбор?

Себастьян отступил назад, наблюдая, как с ног до головы закованный в доспехи Сиэль ходил из стороны в сторону, шаркая ногами по влажной земле. 

— Так что когда Бодрикур отказал ей, и она пришла к нам с просьбой помочь ей получить аудиенцию у короля, ты...  
  
— Подготовил ее, да. 

Сиэль наконец-то поднял на него серьезный взгляд, и последние кусочки головоломки встали на свои места после двух лет. 

— Мне следовало выбрать деву добродетельную, на чьем имени нет и тени, иначе враг сказал бы, что Карла короновал на престол сам дьявол.

— Так это все было уловкой, — с недоверчивым смешком протянул Себастьян и снял шлем, чтобы лучше видеть стоящего перед собой юношу. В сущности, ощущение было таким, словно он видел его впервые. 

— Франции нужна была женщина, а ты ее нашел. Играл нами, словно шахматными фигурами. Ты одел ее в мужскую одежду, чтобы она могла ступить на земли врагов. Ты рассказал ей об архангеле Михаиле, Святой Маргарите и Святой Екатерине Александрийской...

Себастьян смеялся и не мог остановиться. По странному совпадению, в этот момент на небе расступились облака, проливая солнечный свет сквозь густой полог леса и освещая самодовольное лицо Сиэля. 

— Умный мальчик, — выдохнул он. — Но знаешь, когда ее сожгут, — а ее непременно сожгут за ересь — как думаешь, чье имя она будет кричать? Она преданна, но совсем не тебе.

— Знаю, — признался Сиэль, и в его голосе наконец-то зазвучала нота сожаления. Он медленно снял шлем и со стуком уронил его в густую траву. Откинув длинные волосы с лица (совершенно отличавшиеся от спутанных колтунов Себастьяна), он подошел ближе к другу, взял его за руку и прижал ее к пряжкам, удерживающим нагрудник и подбрюшник.

— Как думаешь, что они с тобой сделают, а? Ты сгоришь на костре, Сиэль. А такой выдающийся воин как ты не заслуживает подобной смерти! Так убивают ведьм! 

Тон Себастьяна стал почти умоляющим. Жанна д'Арк стала надеждой для Франции. Сиэль же стал его спасением. В бою он всегда был храбр. Всегда был так уверен в себе и в своих товарищах. Где бы Себастьян черпал свою силу и решимость идти вперед, если бы не его друг?

— Знаю, — повторил Сиэль.

Не заметив, когда и как его пальцы начали двигаться по собственному желанию, Себастьян смотрел, как доспехи Сиэля упали рядом со шлемом, а на его торсе осталась лишь тонкая льняная рубашка.

Себастьян вытащил меч из ножен и беспомощно прижал его к боку. 

— Я не могу так поступить, — прошептал он. 

Вдалеке послышались крики птиц, взмывающих в небо.

— Ты должен.

— Я не шахматная фигура, Сиэль.

— Ты был шахматной фигурой, Себастьян, — ответил Сиэль и положил ладонь поверх руки друга, сжимающей рукоять. — И хоть все это время я, возможно, и был Королевой — самой могущественной и изворотливой фигурой, но ты всегда оставался Королем — самым важным из всех. Мне нет дела до падения Франции, главное, что ты в безопасности и получил жизнь, которую заслуживаешь. Прикончи меня, и тебя провозгласят героем.

Они одновременно повернули головы на восток, откуда послышался стук копыт. 

— Ну же! — закричал Сиэль. — Не может быть, чтобы я вложил в это свою душу зазря!

Себастьян поднял руку и положил ее на грудь Сиэля — туда, где сердце. Оно грохотало под его пальцами словно гром, и как ему хотелось, чтобы оно остановилось само и спасло его от страшного деяния. Но Сиэль заслуживал большего. После всего, что он сделал, после всех его интриг и сражений, он заслуживал умереть так, как ему того хотелось.

Сиэль закрыл глаза, мазнув влажными ресницами по грязной щеке. 

— Будет больно? — спросил он, как будто ничего не мог с собой поделать, но Себастьян был готов поклясться, что его губы слегка скривились, едва он задал этот вопрос.

"Все это от беспокойства, — убеждал самого себя Себастьян, — Все-таки, он человек". Его рука на груди сменилась на острие оружия, а потом пропало и оно, когда Себастьян занес меч.

— Нет. Я попаду точно в цель. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Сиэль.

  
**~*~Лимб, 1600 год н. э.~*~**

Пробуждение Себастьяна было похоже на первый вздох после того, как его долго держали под водой настолько ледяной, что она обжигала плоть. Он резко выпрямился, задыхаясь и сражаясь с последними остатками воспоминаний, которые все еще хранились в памяти. Себастьян украдкой моргнул, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку в помещении, а потом прижал ладони к векам, позволяя жестоким образам пройти перед собой, прежде чем навсегда покинуть его сознание: умирающий Сиэль в густой лесной траве, захлебывающийся собственной кровью. Их окружили. Себастьяна ранили в плечо. Рука дернулась вниз, и он совершенно промахнулся мимо цели. Сиэль страдал, и он вместе с ним.

Себастьян с трудом перевалился через край платформы, на которой очутился. Для кровати она была слишком высока, а еще очень жесткая и неудобная.

Вокруг в тенях скрывались похожие платформы, размещенные в определенном порядке одна за другой. Сотни, а может тысячи, да нет, миллионы, и на каждой из них неподвижно лежал человек. Себастьян поднялся на ноги и поморщился, когда они коснулись холодного пола. По всей спине пробежала дрожь, и только обняв себя руками он понял, что совершенно голый, если не считать какой-то повязки на запястье, которая почувствовалась, едва он поднял руку. То была туго завязанная красная нить. Но к чему она вела? Казалось, что она простирается куда-то далеко за алтари, и он потерял ее из виду среди сотен таких же.

Ощущение неправильности легло ему на плечи подобно плотному и тяжелому плащу, наваливаясь всем весом, словно желая удержать его на месте. Ему не следовало идти туда. Но то, что находилось на другом конце нити, тянуло сильнее. Никакой возможности сопротивляться. 

Больше Себастьян не мог сдержать свои ноги, которые зашагали в нужном направлении, спотыкаясь от торопливой спешки, как не получилось бы у него остановить собственное сердце. Он проходил мимо рядов из спящих трупов, и его путь становился все светлее, хотя на самом деле никаких источников света здесь не было. По мере того, как он подбирался все ближе к своей цели, за его спиной раскинулись километры алой нити. Но назвать это бременем было нельзя, как и слишком тяжелой ношей. Он должен был знать, кого найдет.

— Сиэль, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь от рыданий и подходя к нему ближе. Дрожащей рукой он коснулся маленькой вздымающейся груди и спустился вниз до живота, куда был нанесен последний удар. Вместо рваной раны, сгустков крови и торчащих внутренностей там была лишь идеальная молочно-белая кожа. Его захлестнула волна облегчения, но вместе с ней возникло и подводное течение вины, которое тащило его обратно в безнадежность. Он склонился над телом лежащего без сознания человека и положил голову ему на грудь. Слышно было лишь как под слоями кожи, мышц и костей слабо бьется сердце.

— Сиэль... очнись! — умолял он, все еще с трудом подбирая нужные слова, ведь ему так много нужно было искупить. Он бы все отдал, чтобы услышать его. Подчиниться его приказу. Поддаться его ледяному взгляду. — Почему мне все время приходится лишать тебя жизни? 

Себастьян прижался к нему ближе, обхватывая руками гибкое тело и сцепляя пальцы в замок. Больше они никогда не расстанутся. Даже сам Господь не...

— Ты не должен был просыпаться. Ты еще не готов, — раздался голос, похожий на раскаты грома. Он был явно расстроен, и Себастьян ощутил все тот же знакомый внутренний трепет, что и раньше, когда решился покинуть свое место. Он не смел пошевелиться и даже сделать вдох. Он словно прирос к месту, чувствуя и слыша, как колотится сердце Сиэля, заглушая разносившийся эхом по залу звук голоса. По телу бесчувственного мальчика побежали мурашки, волоски на руках встали дыбом, а его маленькое тело сотрясла дрожь. Себастьян сжал его еще сильнее. Он злился, потому что ему было известно лишь одно существо, способное найти удовольствие в том, чтобы пугать его соулмейта в таком уязвимом состоянии. Себастьян закрыл своим телом Сиэля, готовый защитить его от чего угодно, и обрушился на вездесущее божество.

— Я так больше не могу! Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня! — просил он, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Сиэля.

— Себастьян, ты нарушал мои заветы столько раз, что по-хорошему тебе место в аду.

— Какие еще заветы? Я мечтал о нем, я поклонялся ему, я крал ради него, я лжесвидетельствовал, только бы защитить его...

— Ты его убил.

— Я проявил милосердие! — прорычал Себастьян. — Гораздо большее, чем ты проявлял к своим творениям. Я его люблю. И я повиновался его желаниям как верный слуга! А в аду я уже побывал. Каждый раз, когда я держал в руках его безжизненное, избитое, обожженное, изуродованное болезнью и выпотрошенное тело. Нет ада хуже, чем те четыре раза, когда я видел, как из него утекает жизнь.

Гулкий смех пронесся по огромному залу, отражаясь от стен и сотрясая величественные колонны, очертания которых смутно виднелись в пятидесяти метрах от него. 

— Четыре раза! Четыре раза? Себастьян, ты помнишь лишь четыре раза! — еще один громкий смешок. — Давай, освежу тебе память.

Жертвоприношение на вершине храма. Огненный дождь, сыпавшийся с горы, и заслонившие солнце на несколько дней облака пепла. Падение великой Империи. Горящие на кострах храмовники. Обжигающее пламя, пожиравшее целый город. 

Себастьян застонал, и у Сиэля тут же задрожал подбородок и затрепетало все глубоко внутри. Он не осмеливался отпустить его, опасаясь, что привлечет внимание бога к Сиэлю, и тот решит заняться и его мыслями тоже. Он крепко держал его, наблюдая, как меняется цвет кожи под давлением рук.

— А сколько еще предстоит...

Сиэль вновь задрожал. Себастьян снова и снова беззвучно шептал "нет". Его голова разрывалась от войн и траншей, от геноцидов, огромного тонущего корабля, резни королевской семьи и огромного ядерного гриба в небе.

— Как видишь, возможности безграничны...

— Нет! Я этого не сделаю. Вы меня не заставите. Мы проводим так мало времени вместе! Вы всегда его обрываете! — упрекнул он. Сытый по горло их разговором, Себастьян поднял Сиэля с алтаря и собрался уйти вместе с ним, хотя и не представлял, куда именно.

— Ну раз вы не боитесь так бесстыдно бросить вызов своему Создателю, — протянул голос, пропитанный токсичным превосходством, — то на этот раз, когда вы найдете друг друга, ты не будешь человеком. И чтобы уничтожить это маленькое бесполезное существо и избавить меня от повторения твоего мелкого бунта, ты станешь тем, кто поглотит его душу. А теперь идите.

  
**~*~Великобритания, 1892 год н. э.~*~**

С момента заключения их контракта прошло пять лет, а внешность его господина ничуть не изменилась. Несмотря на здоровое питание, он все еще был невысокого роста, а его глаза злобно сверкали каждый раз, когда он смотрел на своего дворецкого. Потрясающе красивое маленькое создание, чьи острые изломы и изгибы не поддавались времени.

Однако те изменения, которых демон желал более всего, заметить было не так просто. Их можно было попробовать на вкус или запах, а иногда даже почувствовать. Сегодня был как раз такой день.  
  
Он помог юному господину выбраться из изящной фарфоровой ванны с ножками в виде львиных лап, следя, чтобы тот не поскользнулся, как делал всегда по привычке, хотя с этого утра их контракт утратил силу. Больше Себастьян не был обязан защищать графа от бед, но он все равно продолжал делать это из-за привязанности. Он растил Сиэля, развращал и портил его, как демону хотелось, позволил его гордыне расцвести в полную силу, поощрял весь этот фарс с его ненастоящей личностью — и все это ради того, чтобы сделать Сиэля непривлекательным. Ведь так, когда настал бы час забрать его душу, Себастьян бы не испытывал мук вины. Все это было попыткой облегчить потерю графа, чтобы они наконец перестали вести игру, затянувшуюся на тысячелетия.

Сегодня он принес своего господина на руках в его покои, борясь с желанием прижать его к себе, как когда-то Себастьян делал в роли отца, брата и друга. И, что хуже всего, ему хотелось сделать это в роли любовника — той самой, что он никогда не испытывал прежде.

Сиэль не протестовал. На самом деле, он не проронил ни слова. Когда Себастьян укладывал его на кровать, он задавался вопросом, чувствует ли демон то же самое, что и он. Если он откроет рот, то сможет ли потом остановить тот поток слов, что держал при себе целых пять лет? Кто из них сломается первым? Кто из них бросится умолять другого? Кто проявит милосердие?

— Стоило оно того? Вы удовлетворены, юный господин? — выпалил Себастьян, не в силах больше выносить тишину, которая тянулась так долго, что скоро уже стала бы бесконечной. Затянутой в перчатку правой рукой он потянулся к ночной рубашке Сиэля, но мальчик шлепком остановил его, решительно показывая, что этим вечером он не хочет ее надевать. Себастьян хотел было сказать Сиэлю, что если он не наденет ночную рубашку, то его труп обнаружат голым, но вместо этого беспрекословно подчинился приказу, как привык делать.

— Это два разных вопроса, Себастьян, — возразил Сиэль. В его голосе прозвучала ослабевающая властность, когда он встал на колени на кровати так, что их лица оказались почти на одном уровне. Граф видел, как похожие на пылающие угли глаза Себастьяна на мгновение погасли, и поддел пальцем узел галстука дворецкого, пытаясь компенсировать свою резкость. Сиэль начал осторожно ослаблять галстук, но потом стал дергать его сильнее, когда узел оказался таким же упрямым, как и сам демон. 

— Разумеется стоило. Каждая минута. Каждая капля боли. Каждая жертва.

Сиэль намотал галстук на руку и потянул. Звук шелка, скользящего по хлопку, был столь же приятен, как и шепот ткани, целующей пол. Сиэль наблюдал, как на мгновение пошатнулся образ идеального дворецкого, и напряжение ушло из тела Себастьяна, пока его пальцы уверенно расстегивали серебряные пуговицы сначала фрака, а потом сорочки. Возможно то был прохладный воздух в покоях, приласкавший обнаженное тело, или невольное возбуждение демона, вызвавшие тихое рычание, эхом отдавшееся глубоко в груди Себастьяна. Но какой бы ни была причина, у Сиэля она тоже вызвала мурашки и отдалась сладким напряжением внизу живота. 

— Но мне всегда будет мало, — продолжил Сиэль, снимая жилет и отправляя его на пол вслед за фраком и галстуком. — Несмотря на все наши усилия и попытки продлить контракт, отведенное нам время слишком коротко.

Пока Сиэль признавал их общую вину и продолжал прикасаться к его телу с таким знанием, словно делал это уже множество раз, Себастьян не шевелился. Даже не дышал. Пронзительный взгляд Сиэля поймал его в свои сети, будто добычу, и едва уловимая угроза, скрывающаяся за пылающим жаром, подсвечивающим небесно-голубую радужку глаз бывшего господина, только подстегивала его демонические порывы. Так Сиэль смотрел на него лишь тогда, когда был готов отдать приказ.

— Вы так говорите только потому, что боитесь, милорд, — наконец сказал Себастьян, пряча за насмешливым тоном свой собственный страх. Он знал, что Сиэль потребует от него этим вечером. Казалось, что молодой граф сломя голову мчится на встречу со своим Создателем, хоть он не мог знать, что на этот раз она не состоится. Если Себастьян овладеет им, если ему позволят потакать своим желаниям, одолевающим его с того момента, как он увидел Сиэля в этой жизни, то он не сможет остановиться. Демон поглотит его в тот же миг. Разрушит его доверие. Потеряет его навсегда.  
  
Себастьян мог отказать Сиэлю. В конце концов, он больше не был его слугой. Месть свершилась, и все же он продолжал находиться рядом с графом, будто ничего не произошло. Метка уже почти исчезла с тыльной стороны его ладони, как и постепенно мерк фиолетовый символ на глазу Сиэля. Скоро от их контракта останется ровным счетом ничего, и придется забрать плату. Скоро ничего не останется от них самих.

Сиэль усмехнулся, расстегивая на рукавах Себастьяна подвязки и снимая с него рубашку. 

— Едва ли. Себастьян, моя душа так тяжела, будто ее залили свинцом, и я слишком устал от ее бремени. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то кроме тебя осмелился бы поглотить ее. Пожалуй, даже если ее поджечь, она тут же потухнет. Меня терзают мои деяния, и я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой выпотрошил меня за все то, что я сделал, обманывая всех вокруг.

Себастьян подавил желание отшатнуться: даже спустя столько времени слова юного господина все еще были беспощадны. Сиэль ничего не знал. И никогда не узнает. А проклятье Себастьяна в том, чтобы служить новому хозяину-садисту под названием память, который будет раз за разом вскрывать его гноящиеся раны образами и ощущениями. Ничто не сможет заполнить пустоту после ухода Сиэля. Разумеется, Себастьян сохранит его в сердце, но не сможет ни слышать господина, ни чувствовать так, как сейчас, когда жадный рот графа ласкал его обнаженное плечо, медленно поднимаясь к шее и впиваясь зубами в кожу. Влажный звук смыкающихся губ, таких нетерпеливых и все еще неопытных, несмотря на годы помолвки с Элизабет, выжигался клеймом на его плоти, заменяя печать на руке.

— Ответь мне на вопрос, Себастьян, и говори только правду, — приказал Сиэль в перерыве между горячими дрожащими вздохами и поцелуями, покрывающими обнаженное горло Себастьяна.

— Да, милорд? 

Себастьян мог лгать. Он даже мог называть его тем именем, которое когда-то дал сам, но одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы произнести эти пять букв, построенных в самом совершенном порядке, который только возможен, вызывала у него тревогу. Себастьян простонал, терзаемый мыслями, хотя Сиэль скорее всего принял это за ответ на свои неумелые ухаживания.

— Несколько лет назад в театре-варьете Брават назвал тебя коллапсаром, — прошептал Сиэль, лаская пересохшими губами тонкую кожу на шее Себастьяна. Он сжал короткие волосы на затылке в кулак и заставил демона откинуть голову назад, скользнув ртом под подбородок. — Он был прав? Ты в самом деле настолько опасен?

Себастьян был на грани лишения рассудка. С какой стати Сиэль задумался об этом именно сейчас? Он с усилием втягивал воздух в свое напряженное тело, пытаясь привести в порядок безумные мысли и желая, чтобы ослепляющее горе, которое грозило овладеть им, ослабло. Наконец, Себастьян вернул себе достаточно самообладания, чтобы создать видимость контроля над своим хаосом. 

— Вам лучше всех это известно, — хрипло ответил демон, глядя в потолок.

— Это значит "да"?

Сиэль крепче вцепился в его волосы, и Себастьян прошипел, прикрывая глаза. 

— Да. 

Он почувствовал, как хватка на волосах ослабла, и наклонился вперед, соприкасаясь с Сиэлем лбами. Опалившее его лицо дыхание было теплым и сладким, словно подслащенное медом молоко, и этот аромат заполнил его до краев, заставляя все внутри замереть от пробудившегося демонического аппетита.

Когда Себастьян вновь открыл глаза, то увидел, как разверзнувшийся внутри него ад отражается в зрачках Сиэля. Он медленно поднес затянутую в белую перчатку руку ко рту юного графа и смотрел, как его зубы сомкнулись на кончиках пальцев и потянули. Имя господина закипело у него на губах, но тут же утихло, когда он почувствовал, как что-то влажное и сильное прошлось по его печати вверх и вниз. Из-под полуприкрытых век Сиэль наблюдал за реакцией демона, подняв брови в показном безразличии и властности.

И Себастьян сорвался.

В одно мгновение, он схватил юного графа, выбив весь воздух у него из легких, протащил его через всю спальню и впечатал спиной в стену. Сиэль раздвинул ноги, принимая его и притягивая ближе к себе, и Себастьян зарычал. 

— Что все это значит? — угрожающе прошептал демон, одной рукой удерживая графа на весу, а второй безжалостно сжимая лицо Сиэля. — На этом этапе контракта не стоит усиливать мое искушение, которое я и так испытываю. Наше время вышло.

Если Сиэль этого хочет, то ему придется попросить. Себастьян исполнит его последнее желание.

В глубине льдисто-голубых глаз его господина не было страха; вместо этого в них вспыхнула непокорность, словно призывая попробовать его убить. Сиэль невесомо проскользил кончиками пальцев по алебастровой шелковой коже Себастьяна, чувствуя, насколько плоть одновременно нежная и твердая, будто сталь, горячая и сильная. Разгоряченные, они прижимались друг к другу, и Себастьян слышал, как бешено бьется сердце Сиэля, напоминая демону, что еще слишком рано поглощать господина.

— Настало время забрать душу... мы оба знаем, что она всегда принадлежала тебе, — прерывисто прошептал Сиэль.

Дворецкий наклонил голову, будто притаившийся хищник, который почти загнал жертву в угол. И все же, все муки достались ему. Поэтому Себастьян бросился вперед с мучительным поцелуем, совершенно не стыдясь своего пошатнувшегося образа и не обращая внимания на то, как брюки, которые он старательно приводил в порядок каждое утро, сползли вниз, словно капли воска со свечи, открывая чернильные завитки волос. А потом дворецкий исчез.

Демон поглощал все звуки, исходящие от Сиэля: от жалобных тихих всхлипов до гортанных аааах и тягучих ооох. В животе свернулась горячая спираль, когда влажный от естественной смазки член скользнул между мягкими ягодицами графа. Он терял себя и становился тем, кем должен был быть, кем он заслужил быть: извращенный грехом и жаждой плоти, совершенно непохожий на прежних Себастьянов.

Тело Сиэля отпечаталось на его плоти, его напряженный член вжался в живот демона, и граф тщетно пытался до него дотянуться. Все же, юному господину не были чужды подобные забавы. Себастьян слышал, что Сиэль делал поздно ночью в своей постели или в середине дня за письменным столом. Одна лишь мысль об этом затуманила взгляд демона алой дымкой, и Себастьян еще сильнее вжался в Сиэля, задевая вход каждый раз, когда он толкался бедрами вперед.

Крошечные соски графа скользили по влажной от пота коже Себастьяна. Демон не сводил пристального взгляда с Сиэля, даже когда приподнял его повыше, облизал свои пальцы, покрывая их густой слюной, не похожей на человеческую, а потом не слишком нежно направил палец в его тело. У Сиэля перехватило дыхание, и он задержал его, двигая бедрами вверх и вниз, сгорая от желания. 

— Дышите, юный господин, — подсказал ему Себастьян, решительно исследуя его изнутри, лаская пальцем мягкие стенки.

Когда он добавил второй палец, у Сиэля задрожали ноги, и он вскрикнул, запрокинув голову и ударившись о стену. Граф застонал и поднес руки к голове, но вместо того, чтобы обхватить ее, как ожидал Себастьян, он вплел пальцы в волосы в сводящей с ума распутности и выгнулся дугой. На его лице переплелись удовольствие и боль, и Сиэль изо всех сил пытался противостоять желанию закрыть глаза.

— Расслабьтесь, — нежно прошептал Себастьян, клеймя сладким дыханием девственную, молочно-белую плоть, дрожащую под его руками. Как и всегда, Сиэль совершенно его не слушал. Безуспешно пытаясь снова и снова подавить свои стоны, он натягивался как струна и сжимался. 

— Шшш... милорд, вы ставите себя в неловкое положение, — подшутил Себастьян, похотливо облизывая пальцы и вновь вводя внутрь сразу три.

Маленький граф застонал и забился в его объятиях, двигая бедрами навстречу демону. Его тонкие ноги едва держались на талии Себастьяна, постоянно сползая вниз.

— Ааааах... Се-Себастьян... Себ... — звал демона Сиэль, и звук его голоса то и дело искажался из-за резких движений его тела вверх и вниз. Чувствуя, как пересохло во рту, он уткнулся лбом в плечо Себастьяна, то и дело всхлипывая и шепча имя дворецкого.

Дурацкую собачью кличку.

Когда его господин подарил ему это имя, Себастьян был уверен, что граф что-то вспомнил. Когда же он узнал, что на самом деле все не так, он начал ненавидеть свое имя. Теперь же Себастьян желал навечно запомнить, как оно звучит на губах Сиэля. Поэтому он вытаскивал его из графа по слогам, заставлял его умолять, плакать, кричать и звать демона, погружая пальцы все глубже и глубже. Сильнее. Быстрее. 

А потом Сиэль приказал ему остановиться.

У них обоих сбилось дыхание. Себастьян чувствовал, как их грудные клетки соприкасаются от глубоких вздохов, чувствовал, как за клеткой из костей и мышц бьется сердце Сиэля, чувствовал исходящий от скользкой и влажной кожи жар. Лизнув ухо Сиэля, он заговорил тихо, чтобы голос звучал увереннее, но слова оказались похожи на рычание. 

— Разве вы не знали, о чем просили, милорд? Кажется, как и... вы готовы?

— Будет больно? — выдавил Сиэль, отрываясь от шеи Себастьяна, к которой он до этого прижимался лицом.

— Нет, — ответил Себастьян, в миллионный раз ощущая, как его выматывает это слово. Он мог бы солгать Сиэлю. От демона только этого и ждали, а их контракт более не обязывал его быть честным. К тому же, Себастьян не знал, о какой именно боли спрашивает граф, ведь одна была сильнее другой. Наслаждение или смерть. Но ни одна из них не сравнится с болью быть оставленным.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

Слова Сиэля звучали не как замечание, а как истина.

Себастьян почувствовал, как у него подогнулись колени, а из глаз по щекам побежали обжигающие капли. Он скользнул взглядом по лицу Сиэля, пытаясь распознать притворство; цвет его глаз менялся с голубого на карий, с зеленого на ореховый, с янтарного на серый, отражая все цвета, которые видел Сиэль за множество прожитых жизней.

— Вы помн... — едва успел задать вопрос Себастьян, но Сиэль прервал его поцелуем, прижимаясь к нему губами так, будто они уже делали это раньше. Но подобного никогда не происходило, они никогда не были любовниками и никогда больше не будут. Будет ли одного-единственного раза достаточно, чтобы унять ту невыносимую боль, что они разделяли?

Задыхаясь и дрожа, Сиэль отстранился. 

— Как мог я забыть?

Себастьян с силой прижал его к себе. Его длинные темные волосы превратились в десятки ярко-алых нитей, которые обвились вокруг тел и связали, удерживая их рядом друг с другом. Себастьян поменял положение и собрал остатки своей силы воли, чтобы взять соулмейта нежно. Ему хотелось насладиться им, смаковать их единение и упиваться их близостью. Но еще Себастьян жаждал наказать Сиэля, оставить синяки на его коже и растерзать за то, что он покинет его этим вечером.

Когда граф вздохнул и простонал его имя с обожанием и мольбой в голосе, мягкая округлая головка члена демона прижалась к входу и погрузилась в жар его тела. Пока Сиэль подстраивался, стараясь принять Себастьяна, обнимал его, сжимал и заставлял продвигаться глубже, совершенно не желая его отпускать, они молчали, ловя дыхание друг друга. Но вот демон задвигался, заставляя графа почувствовать всю мощь внутри него.

Себастьян вонзался в него медленными аккуратными толчками, а Сиэль вцепился в его плечи и до невозможного близко притянул к себе, так что волосы оплетали их все больше. Демон приподнял графа, снова с силой прижал его к стене и вошел еще глубже, постепенно набирая скорость. Висящие на гвоздях картины задрожали, а после настойчивой просьбы Сиэля "еще" и вовсе с грохотом упали, чего за стонами, рычанием и криками никто и не заметил. Жар внутри графа распалился еще сильнее, когда на пол полетели канделябры, и пламя охватило шторы, быстро перекидываясь на ковер и кровать.

Язык демона набросился на ключицы графа. Острые зубы впились в мягкую плоть. От ногтей и пальцев на бедрах Сиэля остались синяки и царапины, пока Себастьян продолжал трахать его, заставляя просить еще и еще. Он накрыл ртом припухлые растерзанные губы Сиэля и поглощал все его молящие стоны и сдавленные всхлипы. "Прекрати молить меня о смерти, — хотелось закричать Себастьяну, — Ты принадлежишь мне... только мне."

Но чем глубже его член погружался в Сиэля, тем сильнее становился голод. И пока вокруг естества сжимается тело его любовника, он не исчезнет. Себастьян продолжал самозабвенно целовать Сиэля, покусывая его губы, собирая языком капли слюны, совершенно не обращая внимания на крошечные ранки. Он врывался в него как зверь, позабывший о человечности, входя под таким углом, чтобы головка члена попадала по нужной точке. 

Так и случилось. Сиэль сжался и закричал.

Гармония звуков, издаваемых графом, напоминала божественный хор, а Себастьян был самым недостойным зрителем из всех. Сиэль замер, прекращая гнаться за прекрасным чувством наполненности, и что-то внутри него застыло, протягивая тугую линию удовольствия от груди к его члену. Его влажные, без единой тени страха глаза широко распахнулись.

— Сейчас! — приказал Сиэль, пока его поглощало пламя наслаждения, не предназначенное для тех, кто живет в этом мире.

Словно все еще находясь под влиянием контракта, Себастьян покорился, запрокинув голову назад и зарычав. Если бы в удовольствии можно было утонуть, то он бы захлебнулся в поцелуях. Его сущность была непостижима, словно призма, отбрасывающая радужный луч в самые темные уголки. Он был соткан из предрассветной зари и бриллиантов, одарен яркой и несгибаемой жизненной силой, которую можно ощутить на его языке — великолепное послевкусие.

Их губы разомкнулись, и Себастьян отстранился. С безмятежного лица Сиэля на него с нежной благодарностью смотрели пустые голубые глаза. У Себастьяна вырвался протяжный горький всхлип, и он положил Сиэля на горящую кровать, занимая свое законное место рядом с господином и крепко прижимая его к себе.

Брават назвал его коллапсаром, и был прав.

**~*~Где-то в вечности, 2018 год н. э.~*~**

— Вчера мы говорили о том, как появляются черные дыры... 

— В результате коллапса звезды, учитель, — подсказала девушка, сидящая за первой партой.

— Все так, Салли. А сегодня мы будем разбирать... Да, Себастьян?

Этот мальчик, Себастьян, всегда молчал. Не говорил в классе. Не общался со сверстниками. Каждый день он обедал в кафетерии совершенно один. До школы и домой он тоже ходил один, всегда с одним и тем же отстраненным выражением на красивом лице и красной лентой, повязанной на запястье. Даже став старшеклассником, он не вступил ни в один клуб или команду. Не то чтобы Себастьян был непопулярным. Гораздо в большей степени он был незапоминающимся: просто обычный одиннадцатиклассник, сидящий на уроке углубленной физики в один дождливый понедельник. Поэтому, когда Себастьян задал учителю вопрос, на него устремились двадцать семь пар глаз.

— Учитель, а что происходит с человеком, если его затягивает черная дыра? — спросил Себастьян, не поднимая взгляда на учителя, а продолжая пристально смотреть в тетрадь, где снова и снова рисовал круг. Лист бумаги начал рваться под тонким кончиком ручки, и чернила запачкали следующую страницу.

— Что ж, Себастьян, подобное крайне маловер-

— А если теоретически? — к удивлению класса перебил его мальчик с волосами цвета воронова крыла.

— Астрофизики предполагают, что, по мере приближения к черной дыре, время замедляется почти до полной остановки, пока не будет достигнут так называемый горизонт событий — точка невозврата. А как только кто-то пересечет эту воображаемую черту... то живые позавидуют мертвым, Себастьян.

— Почему? — настойчиво продолжил он, наклонившись вперед за столом, который находился в самом дальнем углу класса, и уронив потрепанную тетрадь на пол.

— Все просто: чем ближе ты к сингулярности, Себастьян, тем сильнее растягивается твое тело, и молекулы разрываются на части. Это было бы мучительно больно. Ты бы молил о смерти.

Себастьян поморщился, а учитель продолжил объяснять процесс спагеттификации. Он едва осознавал, что покачал головой и схватился за грудь, чувствуя, как там все пожирает огромное ледяное пламя.

Себастьян не знал точно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Сиэль покинул его, но это было больно. В нем разверзлась бескрайняя зияющая пустота, такая реальная, будто все его внутренности выпотрошили, не оставив ничего. И не один раз, а каждый день. Каждый час. Нет, с каждым его вздохом.

Произошло столько вещей, которые он не мог объяснить. Как Себастьян снова стал человеком? Почему он не проснулся снова в белой комнате с алтарями? Единственное, что Себастьян действительно знал: где бы он не находился сейчас, современные технологии намного превосходили те, что были в Викторианской Англии, а о боге здесь не вспоминали, о чем говорило отсутствие храмов, церквей и религиозных текстов.

—...так что, если у тебя больше нет вопросов, Себастьян... — небрежно осведомился учитель.

— Есть! — молящим голосом вскрикнул Себастьян, вырываясь из своего кошмара. — А что происходит, когда попадаешь внутрь черной дыры?

Удивленный таким напором, учитель поднял брови, которые тут же скрылись за седыми волосами. Он прокашлялся и продолжил. 

— Ну, поскольку я никогда в черной дыре не был, наверняка сказать не могу, но исследования показывают, что если бы человек пережил подобное испытание, то скорее всего оказался бы в другой вселенной из-за высокой вероятности попасть в червоточину.

Учитель зашуршал бумагами, лежащими на столе, взял лист и подошел к проектору. 

— Мы все же отклонились от темы урока. Пожалуйста, достаньте учебники и откройте их на странице...

— Еще один вопрос! — попросил Себастьян. Весь класс вздохнул. Он заметил, что некоторые ученики даже закатили глаза. Но его это не волновало. — А что происходит с коллапсаром?

— Нельзя сказать наверняка. Возможно он исчезает, возможно его затягивает в червоточину. Если у вас еще остались вопросы, Михаэлис, вы можете подойти с ними ко мне после урока. 

Учитель внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна, наклонившись так, что его очки съехали на кончик носа, всем своим видом показывая, что посвятил уже достаточно времени их обсуждению. Он вытащил из-за уха свою красную ручку, зубами снял колпачок и бросил его на стоящий рядом стол. Едва учитель открыл свой морщинистый рот, чтобы прочитать первый вопрос, написанный на листе бумаги, в дверь громко постучали три раза.

Себастьяну не стало ни капли легче; все же, всю информацию он пропускал через сказанное бог знает сколько лет назад одним сумасшедшим, выдававшим себя за пророка. Он наклонился вперед и попытался вслепую нащупать упавшую на пыльный пол тетрадь.

— Вы здесь, замечательно! Класс, это наш новый ученик по обмену, он будет учиться с нами до конца семестра. Давай, сынок, представься.

— Меня зовут Сиэль Фантомхайв.

У Себастьяна перехватило дыхание. Он все еще тянулся за тетрадью, согнувшись пополам, и вся кровь бросилась ему в лицо, вскружив голову. Дрожа до кончиков пальцев, Себастьян тут же поднялся, но не стал садиться на стул, а встал, едва видя новенького своими покрасневшими мокрыми глазами из-за длинной челки. Его внешность не имела значения. Себастьяну не нужно было его видеть. Он его услышал. Почувствовал. И ему было все равно, что вот уже второй раз за день все взгляды в классе обращены на него. Второй раз в жизни.

О, как же он был прекрасен. Прекрасен и совершенен. Не разорван на части. И его душа цела...

Все это время Себастьян ошибался. Он поглотил не душу Сиэля, а свою собственную. Никогда они не были родственными душами, тянущимися друг за другом из одной жизни в другую. Нет, они были двумя языками одного пламени и делили одну душу на двоих. Пока Себастьян был демоном, Сиэль хранил их душу один, пока не настало бы время, когда их изгнали из вселенной, где они родились, в другую, подальше от безжалостного Создателя, где они могли бы начать все заново.

— Почему бы тебе не сесть рядом с...

— Себастьяном, — перебил учителя Сиэль дрожащими губами, уже делая шаг к дальнему углу класса

— Разве вы знакомы? — спросил совершенно сбитый с толку учитель. 

— Знакомы, и уже очень давно, — в один голос ответили Сиэль и Себастьян.


End file.
